differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
WBC (Johnsonverse)
Western Broadcasting Company, or WBC, and known as Johnson TV (JTV) from 1982 to 1991, is a major television network established in 1968. It is part of the "Big Six" alongside NBC, CBS, ABC, Fox, and The CW. History Coming soon. Current programming News *WBC World News with Tom Stephenson (1995-present) *Local News (1968-present; name varies between affiliates) *The WBC Files (1992-present) *Hello World (1973-present) Sports *MLB on WBC (MLB on JTV during the Stacker years; 1968-present) *Formula E on WBC (2016-present) *NASCAR on WBC (1969; 2014-present) *NFL on WBC (2015-present) Animated Series *Detective Jenny (1994-2001; 2017-present) *Chocodile's Nonsensical Adventures (2016-present) *Transformers: The Great War (2013-present; co-production with Hasbro Studios and Toei Animation) *Duckman (premieres fall 2018; continuation) *Richie Rich (1993-present) *The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Show (1992-present) Hybrid Series (uses both animation, miniature effects, and/or live-action) *Monster World (1998-2004; 2015-present) *Vocaloid (2012-present) *WBC's Sgt. Frog (2013-present) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2013-present) *Lucky Star (2013-present) *CLANNAD (2016-present) *Nichijou (2015-present) *K-On! (2016-present) *Squid Girl (premieres fall 2018) *EarthBound (premieres fall 2018) *The Legend of Zelda (2013-present) *Mega Man (2013-2017; returns fall 2018) *Moesia (2015-present) *Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Space War (2017-present; reruns) *Pokemon (2006-present; Johnson version) *Star Wars: Alternity (2006-present) *Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales (2011-present) *Thomas the Tank Engine (2013-present) *The Railway Series (2013-present) Live-Action *The Last Man on Earth (premieres fall 2018; rescued from Fox) *Star Pirates (1990-present) *War Kingdoms (2007-present) *Project Apollo (2014-present) *The Reapers (1969-1981; 1992-present) *Bertram & Steve (1992-present) *The Illuminati (1972-1981; 1992-present) *About a Boy (2015-present; rescued from NBC) *Bunheads (2014-present; rescued from ABC) *Roseanne (premieres fall 2018; rescued from ABC) *Smash (2014-present; rescued from NBC) *Firefly (2016-present; reboot with same production staff) *Guiding Light (2009-present; rescued from CBS) *As the World Turns (2010-present; rescued from CBS) *Elk Cabin (1968-present) *Tales from the Rails (1968-2005; 2011-present) *America's Funniest Home Videos (2013-present) Game Shows *The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour (2004-present) *The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009-present) *Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (2007-present) *Wheel of Fortune (1991-present; rescued from NBC) *Jeopardy! (1991-present) *Cash Tornado (1995-present; name of lottery added depending on the state it's licensed to) *Card Sharks (2002-present) *Family Feud (1993-present) *The Price is Right (1993-present) *The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular (2003-present) *Supermarket Sweep (2005-present) *Press Your Luck (2005-present) *Let's Make a Deal (2009-present) Talk Shows *The Wayne Knight Show (2005-present) *The Steve Harvey Breakfast Hour (2008-present) *The Late Shift with Neil Patrick Harris (2008-present) Documentary Series *War Scenarios (1992-present) *Kaiju (2001-2004; 2016-present) Overnight Programming *WBC Yule Log (1968-present; only shown on Christmas Eve) *Graveyard Shift (2010-present; features preschool shows that have been redubbed and reanimated to be much more violent, raunchy, and realistic) Former Programs This list is incomplete. News *JTV NewsTime (1981-1991) Sports *Formula 1 on WBC (2002-2004) *NBA on WBC (NBA on JTV during the Stacker years; 1974-1998) Animated Series *The Transformers (1987-1999; produced by Sunbow 1984-1986) *Machines of War (1994-1996) Hybrid Series *Azumanga Daioh (2013-2017; subtitled) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan (2013-2014) Live-Action *EarthBound (1997-2015) *The Cool Adventures of Chocodile (1984-1991) *The Radicals (1982-1991) Category:Johnsonverse